A flash memory is written (programmed or erased) on the basis of respective commands issued by a processor to a controller which is interfaced with the flash memory. When a plurality of processors have to carry out programming and/or erase operations on the same flash memory, problems of sharing of the memory resource arise, which prevent the access to the latter by a processor when the memory is dedicated to another processor.
In these cases, it is usual to dedicate the memory to one processor at a time, notifying the other processors of the impossibility of using the memory resource. A system for management of the conflicts is thus implemented in order to allow the access to the memory for one processor at a time. This management of the memory does not, however, duly take into consideration differences in priority of the requests for writing to the memory coming from the various processors.